


Balthazar

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After writing a dreary essay, And I apologise for the time you've lost reading these pointless tags, Because no-one is interested, But it's hella hard, But now I kinda want my bed now, Can I has a Balthazar please?, Enjoy my Wilde Folk, F/M, I can't wait to write one about Meg, I don't think there is a single member of the cast I would say no to, I got a bit of writers block with this one, I just want my own Balthazar to lay on, I just wanted my bed, I promise never to watch Titanic, I really don't, I really love writing these, I sqee'ed so much, I was singing a different tune when I was up all night doing that darned 5000 word essay, I'm gonna shut up, I'm obsessed with Minecraft right now, I'm totally dividing my time, It's actually pretty late, It's great for designing the places for my book, Kudos to you if you read all of these, Or Charlie, Or Crowley, Or Dean, Or Gabe, Or Luci, Or Meg, Or Rowena, Or Sammy, They are gonna be so cute, Titanic was overrated anyway, When I came back to it, With a cherry on top?, and Charlie, and Minecraft, and to be all fluffy with, anyway, anywho, because I am a perfectionist, because I suck and so it never looks like what I have in my head, between fan fiction, but I loved this, but I want an added Balthazar, but eh, exam revision, gone one am, in fact, it was cute, lol, or listen to/sing Celine Dion, pretty please?, seriously, sleep is for the weak, which is why I don't draw, with all the cosy pillows and cushions and blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Reader go to a fancy Reunion and are met with snobs and sniggers. Balthazar gets irritated and protective of his precious human (that's you! Aren't you a lucky ducky?!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> I just want to say a massive thank you to all of the absolutely lovely comments I've been receiving. It means and awful lot. I feel like this Fandom has given me so much over the short time I've been in it. I've felt so connected to the characters - especially the Winchesters seeing as they are always on the road and so am I - and the people are just so awesome. You are all really warm and kind hearted people who take the time to read these stories of mine. And you're lovely enough to leave such wonderful comments. I truly am touched and I keep on writing because of you guys, so thank you!!
> 
> I'd also like to apologise for taking so long. It's been mad with assignments due in all close together and exams starting next week (pray for me guys, Imma need Cas with me!) but now it's just exams I can just follow a regular schedule and have stories out regularly again.

You and Balthazar were sprawled on the couch. He had his feet on the table and you were laying over his body with your head resting on the arm of the couch. Balthazar was idly drawing patterns on your bare stomach with his fingers. You became bored of the show you were watching and turned your head towards Balthazar. You found that he was looking at you with a lazy smile on his face, his blue eyes soft and shining.  

"Bored?" He asked you raising an amused eyebrow.  

"Yup." You told him with a smile plastered to your face. You continued to gaze at the angel.  

 

He was really rather beautiful with his charming smile, glittering eyes and that accent. His hair was tousled and his black v neck was crumpled slightly. You adjusted yourself so you could snuggle into his chest and Balthazar's arms wrapped around you automatically. You took a deep breath and smiled. He smelled musky with a hint of spice and something that was uniquely Balthazar.  

"Something interesting?"  

"Not particularly." You told him with a cheeky smile. He poked you in the side affectionately and chuckled when you squealed. You could feel the vibrations from his chest and smiled.  

"Bal?" You asked after a while of comfortable silence. 

"Yes, my darling?"  

"Would you be interested in coming with me to my high school reunion?" You asked. Balthazar hummed and looked down at her.

“You really want me to go?” He asked, his nose crinkled slightly. You looked up at him.

“Not if you don’t want to go…” You told him. You must have looked slightly disappointed because his face softened and he sighed, hugging you closer.

“No, of course I’ll come along.” He told you. You smiled into his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You sure?” You asked. You didn’t see but he smiled, chuckling slightly, and pressed a kiss into your hair.

“Of course.” He told you. “But, we should get you something to wear.” He added.

“I have things to wear.” You informed him. He made a noise in disapproval.

“You’re a hunter. You don’t have anything to wear.” Before you could argue Balthazar quickly added, “Besides, I’ve seen your wardrobe.” Any argument you had died.

 

It was true. You didn’t really have anything pretty to wear to the reunion. Nothing that would make an impression. Well… a _good_ impression. So, the next day Balthazar took you to a store to pick out something to wear. In the dressing room he handed you a few dresses with a smirk and you eyed him warily. After you put the first dress on – a tight dress with a large scoop at the back that trailed down to about mid back – you realised what the smirk was for. With a smirk of your own you decided to pay him back. You pushed the curtain back suddenly and stood there as seductively as possible – hand on one hip and your head held high in confidence.

 

If there was one thing that made you confident about yourself, it was the way Balthazar looked at you. Whether it was with complete adoration and love, or with lust and desire. You walked towards him, swinging your hips slightly, and stopped in front of him and turned around slowly.

“What do you think?” You ask him quietly. His blue eyes were widened slightly and his breathing had quickened.

“Gorgeous.” He told you seriously. You couldn’t help but smile at the angel.

“It’s a bit much for a reunion.” You told him. Just like that, the cheeky smirk appeared on his face all over again.

“Who said this had to be for the reunion?” He asked as he stood up and pulled you into him by your hips. You shook your head at him with a smile and rested your forehead on his chest for a moment.

“You did.” You told him before you pulled away and walked off to the changing room trying not to look over your shoulder at Balthazar, who you were fairly positive was watching your ass as you went.

 

The next dress was form fitting and vey slinky. It went down to about mid ankle and it had a slit up one leg that went all the way to the bottom of your thigh. It hugged all of the right places and made you feel amazing. You felt like a movie star in it. You pulled the curtain back ready to show Balthazar. However, you jumped when you saw he was right in from of the curtain.

“Now _that_ … is sublime.” He told you huskily. Your breathing hitched as you glanced up at him and felt his hands ghost along your waist.

“Yeah, it really is something.” You told him breathlessly. He smiled at you, a gentle smile with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“I can’t help but think it’d look better on the floor, though.”

“Really, Bal?” You asked him with a raised eye brow. “ _That’s_ the line you’re going to use?” You asked him. Even though it was as cheesy as they came, it still had an effect on you.

“Well it worked didn’t it?” He asked although you both know it did. You swallowed and planted your hands on his chest and pushed him gently out of the cubicle.

“Next dress.” You tried not to let him know how much you wanted him but the cocky, self-satisfied smirk told you that he knew.

 

The last dress – the one you picked out - was the one. It was perfect. It was classy and tasteful. It had a bateau neckline and fell just below your knees. You pulled open the curtains and Balthazar looked at you and smiled.

“You look beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a lingering kiss. You smiled at him.

“I think this dress is the one. It’s very… well, it’s just perfect.” You told him, not wanting to admit _why_ this dress was perfect. You disappeared back behind the curtain and threw on your jeans and tank top before you went and paid for the dress.

 

Back home you and Balthazar watched a movie in bed, cuddled up, with your legs all tangled. You had suggested watching Titanic and the look on Balthazar’s face had made you laugh so hard you thought you may have dislodged something. You loved how much he hated that movie.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?” You hummed in response. You were so comfortable you didn’t want to move.

“The dress you bought. You were saying something about it before you changed your mind. What was it?” He asked, his fingers drawing gentle circles on your shoulder. You sighed and looked at him.

“You know that I went to a private school, right? My parents worked so hard to send me to a good school.” You began. Balthazar nodded at you. “Well, I never really fit in. Everybody knew that I was poor. Well… poorer. My parents made a good living. It would have been comfortable enough but because of the school they sent me to… it took its toll. Everybody would pick on me for the stuff I wore; if it wasn’t designer then you were laughed at. If your prom dresses weren’t custom then you were laughed at. No chain store clothing unless you were ‘trying something new’ or ‘slumming it’. I was laughed at all the time.

 

“I was tormented for being poor and I just… I want them to see that I’m doing okay. I want to fit in. So, the reason I think that dress is so perfect is because it’s so classy. It’s not something that will make me stand out.” You told him. Balthazar wrapped his arms around you tighter.

“Sweetheart, you are the classiest woman I know. All of those ignorant apes can… well, they can screw themselves quite frankly.” Balthazar pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you snuggled into his warm embrace.

“Bal… I’m scared. I don’t want to go through this again.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

***

 

The night of the reunion had come. You had gotten changed into your dress and paired it with a pair of stilettos. Balthazar was wearing his usual attire: a v-neck under a jacket and a pair of close fitting dress trousers. Somehow, you didn’t think people would mind his look so much. He looked like a rock star. A damn fine one at that.

“I have something for you.” He told you as you walked out of the bedroom. You raised an eyebrow at him and smiled faintly at him.

“A present?” You asked with a mock gasp. He smiled at you, his eyes crinkling in that sexy as hell way, and nodded. His blue eyes were twinkling.

 

He beckoned you and you walked over. He grasped your hands gently and paced a box in them.

“Open it.” He told you. You looked up at him in mock surprise.

“And here I was thinking you were just giving me a pretty box.” You mocked. He gave you a small smirk of amusement and nudged you.

“Just open it.” You chuckled and opened the box, revealing a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. They were small and understated not big and in your face. The caught the light delicately and glimmered like a piece of glitter. You looked up at him in shock and he smiled at you, eyes sparkling.

“Oh my Gosh, Bal, they’re gorgeous! Thank you!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I’m glad you like them, darling. I though you could wear them tonight.” He said and you nodded at him with a big smile on your face.

“Of course.” You went to the mirror and put the earrings in and admired them. They added just a tiny piece of sparkle to the outfit and looked classy and subtle. You turned to look at Balthazar and saw that he was staring. You blushed slightly and looked away.

“You look stunning.” He told you as he cupped your cheek and kissed you.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your tiptoes, trying to get any added height, even though you were already wearing heels. Balthazar’s hands ran down your body and made you shiver as they went. Reluctantly, you pulled away.

“We’d better get going.” You told him. Balthazar looked at you, a hungry look in his blue eyes.

“Of course. But we’re finishing this when we get home.” He added menacingly and a bolt of heat shot through your body at his words. You smiled slyly as he was walking to the door and grabbed your bag.

 

It was summer so you decided not to take your coat and rolled up your shawl and placed it in your bag. Your keys went in on top followed by a vial of holy water and a small glass bottle of salt. You had a band around your thigh which held a silver plated knife. You could never be too careful. Balthazar had his angel blade so you were both ready to roll. You linked arms with Balthazar and he flew you both to the hotel. Well, the street around from it. You didn’t want to just appear in front of everybody.

 

***

 

Inside the place was beautiful. The tables were covered in crisp white cloths and little red runners ran through the centre. There were vases of flowers in the centre and canapés laid out. The people looked stunning. Fancy dresses and crisp tuxedos, shining shoes and glittering jewels. You saw the bar and fought the urge to order a glass of whiskey. Your years as a hunter had made you appreciate strong liquor. It wasn’t long before someone recognized you.

“Y/N!” A voice screeched. You turned around and tried to hide a grimace. You felt Balthazar’s hand on the small of your back and smiled up at him gratefully.

“Vanessa.” You greeted. She looked you up and down with a dead smile.

“It’s lovely to see you. I didn’t think you’d come.” She commented. Her eyes drifted to Bal. “And who is this lovely fellow?”

“Balthazar.” He told her.

“ _Lovely_ to meet you.” She emphasized the ‘Lovely’. Balthazar inclined his head with a tight lipped smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Why didn’t you think I’d be here?” You asked with a small confused smile.

“Oh, darling, I just didn’t think you’d come. But it’s so cute that you did.” She told you. She looked away and called to someone. “Honey, she came! The poor girl I told you about.”

 

You started to get uncomfortable and you looked at the floor. Balthazar stiffened beside you and his smile had turned hollow and thin. Like his patience had. He was already pretty irritated and he could sense you discomfort. He was very aware of your feelings, one of the _many_ reasons you loved him.

“Oh, that is sweet.” A man strode over and wrapped and kissed Vanessa on the temple.

“This is my husband, Alistair. He’s the best lawyer in the city.” She told you. You smiled at them and tried to pretend you weren’t as uncomfortable as you were.

“Oh, stop it Vanessa.” He protested in false modesty.

“Oh, I’m embarrassing him. He’s so modest. I’m just so proud of him.” She gushed. Balthazar’s smile had now been replaced with one of mild disbelief. Vanessa looked at the two of you.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m being terribly insensitive.”

“How so?” Balthazar questioned. Vanessa’s smile faltered as she grappled for words.

“You know how it is. A more successful couple bragging in front of… a couple like you. Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve done it again! You’re probably not a couple, are you?” She asked, a wicked glint in her eye.

“Actually, we are a couple. And what makes you think we’re less successful?” Balthazar asked. He was wearing a confused smile like the one you had just before.

“Well look at you. Honey, where’d you buy the dress?” She asked.

“From the high-street.” You told her self-consciously.

 

Vanessa gave you an apologetic look and smiled sympathetically. You heard Balthazar laugh next to you and you looked up at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he started, glancing at you, “but I’ve never heard such utter crap in my life. And, as you can imagine, I’ve heard some crap in my time.” Vanessa looked taken aback and Alastair just raised his eyebrows at him.  “She happens to look spectacular.”

“Oh, no! She looks lovely tonight, I’m not disputing that.” Vanessa said in a sickeningly syrupy way.

“C’mon mate, you know what Nessa means-” Alastair started but Balthazar cut him off.

“No, I don’t know what she means. I’d ask you to elaborate but I don’t particularly care. And the only difference between you two here,” He gestured to you and Vanessa, “is that people here know that she’s not as well off as the rest of the people here.” He said. You whipped your head to him. Vanessa scoffed.

“What do you mean, Bal?” You asked.

“I mean, my dearest, is that Vanessa here is as ‘poor’ as you.” He air quoted. “You can tell by the dress she’s wearing.” Balthazar leaned into the group slightly, his arms planted firmly around your waist. “It’s not custom.” He revealed with a conspiratorial whisper to the three of them, widening his eyes slightly. You could see he took great joy in this. His eyes had a wicked glint to them.

“How dare you insinuate-” Vanessa started indignantly.

“Insinuate what? The same thing you’ve all been bullying Y/N for? I’m not going to stand by and watch you hurt the woman I love.” He told them. His eyes flashed angrily. You smiled up at him. You couldn’t help it. He was so sweet. “And, I’d say Y/N is much better off than you are.” Vanessa scoffed at that.

“Really?” Balthazar smiled at you with an evil smirk and you knew something was coming so you prepared yourself. Balthazar started steering you away from them as he dropped his bomb.

“Well, she did marry into the British aristocracy.” He told them before he walked you both out.

 

Balthazar flew you both into your bedroom and you burst out laughing and flopped on to the bed.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“She did marry into British aristocracy.” You imitated and burst into another fit of laughter. “Oh, God. Trust you to come up with something like that.”

“What, you think they wouldn’t believe I was royalty?” He asked feigning indignation.

“No, you know, it’s such a ridiculous thing to say, it’s actually believable. You epic ass.” You threw a pillow at him and it hit him square in the face.

 

He stood still for a moment before he looked at you slowly. You bit your lip as he turned around.

“Oh, you’re going to live to regret that, darling.” His eyes sparkled and you rolled off of the bed. You laughed and he moved to run around the bed but you climbed over it dodging him. But when you went to look at him he was gone. Before you could say anything you felt hands on your waist and you squealed.

“Now, you’ll pay.” He told you as he threw you on to the bed and pinned you underneath him. You expected him to tickle you, as he was wont to do, but he didn’t. Instead he kissed you. The kiss took your breath away and when he pulled away you just laid there with your eyes closed for a few seconds.

“I love you, Y/N” He told you. You swallowed and nodded at him. You pulled him in for another kiss.

“Really?” You said breathlessly and smirked at him.

“I did say we’d finish what we started before we left, didn’t I?” He asked you dangerously. You nodded and he smiled at you. A genuine, heartfelt smile that made your heart swell. He leaned in and kissed you passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed it. I was a bit worried Bal's character was off when I was writing this so I hope it is okay. I think Crowley was requested next and then Cas... so I'm working on them at the moment. I already have a story line for Crowley... and I think it's going to be pretty humorous. Cas' may be slightly triggering, but I'll warn you in the opening notes, in the tags and I'll add them in the warnings section so y'all will have plenty of warning. 
> 
> Let me know what you sweethearts think and who I should do after Cas. I have a list at the moment. Any plots or situations you guys want added in then let me know and I'll work them in. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Comment, Kudos and subscribe if you like it :D 
> 
> Love y'all.  
> Kate xxx


End file.
